Edward Elric case
by anime all the time27
Summary: Edward is sent into the criminal minds universe, and is found after being attacked by Berry the chopper. horrible summary, not very good at them. Hopefully better then it sounds :)


Edward P.O.V

"What happened?" Ed whispered.

His vision was blurry, but he tried to focus in on his surroundings. "I can't move!" he struggled against the held him tight to the chair.

He heard a strange noise like a sharpening stone against metal. He saw sparks flying from an unknown location in front of him. He brought his arms together, only to find that his arm wasn't there. He silently swore under his breath. "What did you do to my arm, you freak!?" He yelled.

The sparks stopped and a man stepped out from behind a pig hanging from the ceiling. "Hello, Fullmetal." He said.

"Berry the chopper….Why did you take my arm?!" Ed yelled again.

"Word on the street is that you can transmute without using a circle, just by touching your hands together." He showed the arm that he was holding. "This is just for good measure."

He slammed Ed's arm done on the table. He walked over to Ed with his newly sharpened butcher's knife. "Why are you doing this?" Ed whispered.

"My wife I cut her up into little piece." Berry answered sticking his knife into Ed's shoulder.

Ed winced then looked at Berry in shock. He pulled the knife out and walked a little a ways. "Of course it was an accident, but once I saw how finely I could slice her, I needed more." He said with a crazed smile. "And that's what I'm going to do to you." He said rushing Ed.

A flash of blue light blinded him, and Ed fell out of the chair. The chain's fell to the ground and transmuted into a long pole with a pointed sharp end. Berry once again tried to swing the knife down on Edward, but Ed caught it with the bottom of his boot. Ed hit Berry with the rod and left a small slice across his cheek. A small line of blood leaked down his face, his crazed smile twisted in rage. Ed got up off the floor and ran to the table that had his arm on. He grabbed it and ran through the meat hanging from the ceiling. He looked around for Berry, than pushed his automail into the port on his shoulder. He let out a pained scream but quickly muffled it. He quickly transmuted his blade, and waited for Berry to come out. Berry jumped out and slashed at his arms, and face. Ed yelped as he tried to dodge the blade. Finally Ed landed a solid kick on Berry and sent him flying backwards. He scurried away as fast as he could. Suddenly the door burst open, and people filed in. "FBI!" The man at the front yelled.

Armored officers picked Berry up off the ground, and cuffed his hands behind his back. The man that was at the front noticed Ed and rushed up to him. Ed had already pulled his coat on hiding his automail. The man kneeled down beside him. "I'm agent Derek Morgan, are you alright?" He asked.

Ed stared at the ground. "I thought I was going to die." He whispered.

Morgan helped his up, and out of the building. "Do you mind coming to the B.A.U to answer some questions, and tell us what happened?" Morgan asked.

Ed nodded slowly. "Sure." He answered.

"_What's the B.A.U.?" _Ed thought.

Morgan brought him to the black SUV and drove back to the B.A.U.

**Time skip**

They took him into the questioning room and sat him at the silver table. "I'll go in and do the questioning." J.J said from behind the two way mirror.

"Can I go?" Morgan and Reid asked at the same time.

They all entered the room, Ed looked up and noticed Morgan come in. "Hi agent Morgan." Ed said with a small smile.

Morgan smiled back at him, and leaned against the back wall. J.J and Reid sat at the table. "Hi, I'm agent Jennifer Jerou, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Can you tell me what your name is?" she asked.

"My name's Edward Elric." Ed answered holding on to his injured shoulder.

"How old are you Edward?" She asked.

"16." He replied.

She looked at him with an odd expression. "Are you sure your 16, you seem a little short to me." She said.

Ed stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL I CAN RIDE ON AN ANT!" Ed yelled.

Reid and Morgan started laughing while J.J just looked stunned. As Ed went to sit down again, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His coat at the shoulder was starting to trickle with blood, and his face and hair were covered in mud, making him look different than his actual appearance. He rolled a piece of his hair between his fingers. He took the glove back and looked at the fabric. Sure enough it was covered in brown crusty mud. "What's wrong?" J.J asked.

"Is there a shower or something I can wash off in?" Ed asked.

Reid and J.J looked at each other. "Yeah, Morgan can you take Edward to the showers?" J.J asked.

"Sure thing." Morgan said opening the door.

They left the room and disappeared down the hall.


End file.
